The Majestic Falcon
by CrazyMaster2
Summary: What does Marlene think of Skipper's new girlfriend, Kitka? This is written in her point of view! Skilene!
1. The Majestic Falcon

CRASH!

_ What was that?!_ I jumped out of my habitat and climbed up the fence. I peered over to see if I could locate the source of the crash. I saw the penguins crowding around an animal that was amidst an umbrella, a wooden stool, a helmet, and a very scared looking Private who was holding a tennis racket and whimpering. The animal stood up and stretched out her long wings. It was a falcon. I gasped. She was really pretty. I looked over at the penguins, Rico had his usual creepy grin, Kowalski had taken out his pad and had began scribbling on it, and Skipper...for some reason had a dreamy look on his face. _What's with Skipper?! _I shook my head, probably nothing.

They started talking, I could barely hear what they were saying but I heard bits and pieces of their conversation. From what I heard I knew that the falcon's name was Kitka and she had a broken wing. Kowalski took out his stethoscope and poked Kitka's wing. She gave a cry out in pain as Kowalski clarified it was indeed broken. Skipper smiled and insisted she stay with him until she was better. Kitka seemed rather fond of Skipper as he was of her. I was about to go over and introduce myself when I heard the loud voice of none other then-

"ALL HAIL KING JULIAN! HIS NAME IS JULIAN! IT'S-" King Julian sang, Mort trailing behind him excitedly.

Maurice, the king's adviser, gasped and pointed frantically at Kitka. King Julian's eyes widened and he yelled, "PREDATOR!"

"QUICK MAURICE!" Julian yelled, "Activate the falcon shield!"

"Right away your highness!" Maurice replied, rushing off with Mort.

He returned with surprising quickness. He had a long stick with Mort was tied onto. He stuck it in the ground in front of Kitka and the penguins. I stared with an open mouth. Julian couldn't be THAT mean, could he? Then Maurice slabbed a bit of barbecue on Mort's head. I gasped silently. Kitka's eyes grew wide and I saw her licking her beak.

"Whoa!" Skipper exclaimed. "Ringtail, Miss Kitka is my guest, she's not eating anybody."

At that moment Kitka was poised, head above Mort, mouth wide open. She froze and withdrew, pouting slightly.

"Really?" she sighed, "OK. For you Skipper my sweet, I will resist feeding on the zoo's delicious, helpless... perfectly bite sized-" Kitka was drawing closer to Mort, tongue sticking out. She liked the barbecue sauce off Mort's tiny head and Mort giggled.

Skipper then took Kitka by the wing and led her on a tour of the zoo. Something about seeing them, wing in wing, made me feel somewhat...sad. I felt a deep emptiness in the pit of my stomach. A tiny thing in the back of my head was telling me this girl was no good, but I ignored it. At least Skipper was happy...

A/N: Written in Marlene's point of view. More to come!


	2. What's Wrong With Skipper?

Chapter Two: What's wrong with Skipper?

Late night candle light dinners, pottery at 2:00 in the morning, drive in movies, and CHEESY TITANIC REENACTMENTS? What was going on with Skipper and Kitka? Usually Skipper would be more paranoid and commando like, but now he was a soft marsh mellow. I decided that I should ask him why he was like this. Certainly he'll snap out of it... right?

* * *

"Why good afternoon Marlene. How can I help you?"

"Skipper...can I talk to you...alone..." I whispered, Kitka was beside Skipper.

"Why of course!" he turned to Kitka, "I'll be back soon my little butter muffin!"

"And I shall be waiting with anticipation!" Kitka replied, batting her eyes. I threw up a little in my mouth.

I pulled Skipper behind the Lemur habitat, he kept his eyes on Kitka until we were out of sight. I sighed, what was going on?!

"Skipper! What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately! Skipper! SKIPPER!"

Skipper was looking off in to space, a dreamy look on his face. I had the sudden urge to slap him, but I resisted.

"SKIPPER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Skipper shook his head and looked at me, "W-What?"

"I-"

"What is with all the yelling and screaming?"

Oh great...NOT HIM!

"Well, Ringtail. That's classified." Skipper mumbled.

I smiled and nodded.

"Oh you silly penguin, nothing is classifieded from da king!" Julien replied striking a pose.

Skipper slapped his forehead. That's the Skipper I know!

"Alright Ringtail, I was just on a date with my little violent smoochie pie when-"

And now that's over...

"Marlene dragged me over here to tell me something. Now what is it Marlene?"

Skipper stared at me and Julien leaned over, as if I was about to spill some juicy gossip secret. I looked at Skipper. His blue eyes pierced into my own. I wanted to punch him, throttle him for going out with Kitka...but I didn't know why I was feeling this way. Shouldn't I be happy for Skipper? Then why do I feel so...mad...

"Ur...I just wanted to talk to you about K-K-Ki-"

"Yes, Marlene?"

"Hurry up and began spilling the juiciest secrets of all time!"

I swallowed, "I...Skipper. I can't talk to with...him... here." I stalled, cocking my head to Julien.

Skipper turned to Julien and grunted. Julien didn't take the hint.

"Who is this 'he' we are talking about? Is it the royal king that is me?" Julien asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes...it's you." Skipper said bluntly.

I stepped forward, "Julien can you please leave us alone?"

"Ooh, I see." Julien giggled, "The penguin and the otter want some 'alone time'! How cuuute!"

I felt my face turn red, "NO!"

Skipper looked unfazed.

"Ha, if you have noticed Ringtail, I'm going out with Kitka. She's my girlfriend!"

Girlfriend?! Something about those words made me sick to my stomach. King Julien's eyes only got wider and he looked excitedly at me, I tried to act as if Skipper's words meant nothing...but the truth was...they hurt.

"Now Marlene," Skipper started, snapping me back to reality, "Just tell me what you had to tell me."

I swallowed.

"Skipper....Fred and I are back together."


	3. To make a penguin jealous

Skipper's smug grin vanished as he tried to process what I had just said. He looked shocked and, I couldn't lie, I was shocked too. All I wanted to tell him was that he was acting like a fool in love, but instead I tried to make him jealous.  
Yes, it was a lie. I hadn t spoken with Fred since we were dating a few weeks ago. Yet, I wanted to make Skipper jealous.  
"Y-Yeah. Fred and I are totally back together! In fact, I m...urm...on my way to see him right now!" I said nervously. I felt rotten inside, lying to Skipper.  
King Julien scratched his head, confused.  
"Wait. Is Ted-"  
"Fred."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is Fred that stupidy squirrel who I beateded to a pulp?"  
I tilted my head, "Um, you didn t beat him to a pulp, you beat yourself to a pulp. Remember?"  
King Julien looked unfazed. He simply yawned, muttered a 'who cares' and walked off. I chuckled a bit to myself then looked back at Skipper, who finally had regained his cool.  
I will admit, I was expecting him to be outraged. Expecting him to yell something like, "Fred?! Did that evil mammal brain wash you or something!?" , but instead he just smiled back.  
"That s great Marlene! Hey, maybe you and Fred would like to go on a double date with Miss Kitka and I, how 'bout it doll?" Skipper asked.  
What the?! Where s the jealousy? The paranoia? THE OLD SKIPPER!?  
"T-That would be...fantastic." I answered anxious.  
"Well then, how bout tonight at 8:00. Meet Miss Kitka and I at HQ." he gave a very un-Skipper-like giggle, "Ooh, I can't wait to tell my little muffin top!"  
I nodded.  
"Alright. You better get going, don t want to keep Fred waiting!", and with that Skipper waddled off, back to Kitka.  
I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I walked off towards the zoo entrance. (A/N Marlene can go out of the zoo without turning into a nutcase in this story, kay?) That tiny nagging feeling came back and I tried to ignore it. Maybe this wasn t such a great idea...

********  
"Please Fred!" I pleaded, looking up into the tree Fred was so precariously perched upon.  
"Sorry Marlene. I m busy tonight. I have to...uh...do...uh....something. Maybe you can take my friend Antonio." Fred offered, picking his nose.  
"Antonio?" I asked, recoiling slightly as Fred pulled his finger out of his left nostril and placed it in his mouth.  
"Yeah, he s an otter...or is he a badger?"  
"Listen Fred," I started, losing my temper, "I really need-"  
"What's going on over here?" a voice, with a slight Mexican accent, called.  
I was about to turn around and tell them to mind their own business when I saw him. He was an otter with dark fur, I stared with an open mouth.  
"Who are you?" he asked me, smiling slightly. I was suddenly reminded of those stupid flirtatious smiles Skipper used to give me on a daily basis.  
"I'm Marlene." I greeted, shaking his firm hand, "I'm from the zoo."  
"Ahhh, beautiful name." he cooed.  
I felt slightly uncomfortable as he stared at me. His eyes traveled up and down me until finally he took a step back. Fred, unaware of Antonio's arrival looked over at Antonio and jumped.  
"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" he screamed.  
I couldn't help but laugh, though as Antonio started to laugh with me I wanted nothing more than to be laughing with Skipper.  
I shook my head.  
"Antonio, would you do me a favor?" I asked, putting a hand on the slightly taller otter's shoulder.  
"Si, I will do anything bonita." Antonio answered, taking my hand.  
I made a mental note to find out what 'bonita' meant as I jerked my hand out of his.  
"You see... I made plans to double date with a friend and his girlfriend but Fred can't come...would you like to?" I offered. I was certain that when Skipper took a look at Antonio he'd be raging with jealousy.  
I was shocked. Why did I want to make Skipper so jealous?  
"Of course mi querida!" Antonio answered smiling.  
"Great!" I responded. Yet for some reason...I didn't feel all to _great_. 


	4. Catch you later

It was a crazy idea, a spur of the moment and all… but I just had to do it. I had to make him jealous. Make him see that I was the true one for him! I could already feel the sweat dripping off my brow as Antonio and I walked towards the zoo gift shop. His arm was looped around me and he was grinning wider than I'd ever seen ANYONE grin. Whether I should have been scared or not, I had no idea.

Once we entered, I noticed two things. Skipper wearing, surprisingly, a bowtie and Roger, the alligator, singing softly in the corner. How they got him in here, I'll leave that for you to decide.

"Marlene!" Skipper greeted.

"Skipper." I greeted back, trying to mock his tone, but failing drastically.

He merely chuckled, "Who is this otter with you?"

Antonio answered before I could open my mouth, "This 'otter' is Antonio. The most handsome man in the world."

This didn't faze Skipper at all.

"Ooh, well sorry your highness."

Kitka laughed nervously and pulled Skipper back.

"Let's not insult our friends." she insisted.

"Who said he was my friend?"

They continued on for a while, bickering quietly. I couldn't help but grin. Antonio was exactly the kind of guy that Skipper hated and I knew it too well. Another thing I knew was that it was best just to let Skipper be Skipper, not to pull him back and tell him what to do. He was a leader, and that's what I loved about him.

If I had to describe dinner, I'd have to say it went something like this. Skipper would talk, Kitka would correct him. Antonio would interrupt me, I would yell at him. All in all, the whole experience was nerve racking and, to put it bluntly, HORRIBLE. By the end of the night, I was more frustrated than I had ever been and Skipper seemed to be thinking twice about his little love falcon. Was I satisfied on how it turned out? In a way yes… but in a way no. I have never been more annoyed with a man than I had been with Antonio.

After dropping him off I headed home, longing for a good night's sleep. To my surprise, who should be there but Skipper.

"Marlene, I want to apologize for how I treated your boyfriend-"

At that word I stopped him.

"Skipper, he's not my boyfriend, ok? I can't stand him. So, quite frankly, I should be thanking you for treating him like that. He deserved it."

Skipper just smiled at that, "Alright then. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah… catch you later."

A/N: Yeah, it's super short and WAY over due. I'm going to write WAY more in the next days to follow. XD I had actually forgotten about this…


End file.
